


Love Shack

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Crossover, Gryffindor, Harry Potter References, M/M, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked you:</p><p>Hogwarts!klaine sneaks out of the castle every weekend to meet each other in the Shrieking Shack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Shack

**Author's Note:**

> Slytherin!Kurt (who can perform an Animagus charm as a polecat) and Gryffindor!Blaine, for those who don't like that sorting ;)

"Do you think someone saw you ?" Kurt asks as he takes Blaine's cloak off his shoulders.

Blaine laughs, helping him with the knot. "No, I know that I'm not as stealthy as you are, my little polecat" he says with a peck to Kurt's blushing cheek, "but I know how to make myself discrete".

Kurt keeps his hands on Blaine's shoulders and gives him a eskimo kiss. "I know that, you sneaky lionheart" he whispers before pressing his lips to Blaine's.

Blaine hums in contentment, returning Kurt's kiss as he wraps his arms around the Slytherin's waist.

The kiss stays relatively chast (relatively being the operative word) before Kurt pulls away, taking Blaine's hand as he walks toward the stairs.

"Now come on, I set up a whole picnic for the two of us" he says with a wink.

Blaine smiles back, but there is a sadness in his golden eyes. Kurt stops in the stairs, his hand still in Blaine's grasp. "What is wrong ?"

Blaine sighs and walks one more step up. "Why can't we do this at school ? Why do we have to hide ?" he says, not really asking.

Kurt looks at him and returns his sigh. "Beside the fact that we're two men and from the two houses who keep an unhealthy rivalry ?" he asks with a twist of his mouth.

Blaine lets out a depreciative laugh. "Yeah, pretty much".

Kurt puts his arms around Blaine's neck and his forehead against Blaine's. "Maybe some day we will - but for now, I'd rather have us stay away from Poppy" he adds, trying to lighten the mood with an attempt at (dark) humor.

Blaine chuckles and kisses his cheek. "You're right - why are you always so right about everything ?"

Kurt preens at the compliment. "That's because i'm from the smartest house" he says haughtily.

Blaine lets out a boisterous laugh at that. "As if !" he exclaims and Kurt swats his shoulder.

"Am too ! How do you explain that you still can't change into your animagus form for more than 5 minutes while, well, I can !" Kurt replies, ending with a huff.

"That's just you, love" Blaine says, his mouth stretching into the crooked smile that Kurt loves so much, "nothing to do with your house".

As Blaine leans forward to take him in his arms, Kurt thinks that he can live with that.


End file.
